


When it's cold outside, I will keep you warm

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: Коннор знал, какой бывает зима в Чикаго, и это всё равно не остановило его. Не являясь мазохистом, он повёл себя именно так, поглубже запихнув ледяные руки в карманы короткой кожаной куртки. Голова болела, назло напоминая события сегодняшнего утра, после которых Коннор готов был действительно уснуть на холоде.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 9





	When it's cold outside, I will keep you warm

Закончив смену, Коннор дождался, пока все уйдут домой, и только потом сам зашёл в ординаторскую. Медленно переодевшись, будто бы специально неспешно забрасывая вещи в рюкзак, Роудс пожалел, что не попросил дополнительную смену, чтобы не возвращаться домой. Это был первый раз, когда Коннор не хотел уходить, прекрасно зная, что его никто не ждёт. Если бы его спросили, кого он подразумевал под «никто», то он, не задумываясь, произнёс бы лишь одно имя — Уилл Холстед.

Остановившись в коридоре, мимолётно осмотревшись, Коннор пошёл в противоположную сторону от выхода. Оказавшись на крыше, которая обычно ночью пустовала, он устало присел на лавочку, сбросив на землю рюкзак. Не найдя лучшего варианта, чтобы не идти домой, Коннор остановился на улице, при этом оставшись в больнице. Мысль, что за столь долгий период времени, он может легко замёрзнут, осталась позади. Роудс знал, какой бывает зима в Чикаго, и это всё равно не остановило его. Не являясь мазохистом, Коннор повёл себя именно так, поглубже запихнув ледяные руки в карманы короткой кожаной куртки.

Голова болела, назло напоминая события сегодняшнего утра, после которых Коннор готов был действительно уснуть на холоде. Если бы Уилл не был с ним слишком дружелюбен, то ничего бы и не случилось. Только Коннор решил, что частые посиделки друг у друга дома, походы на спортивные мероприятия и несколько ужинов с его братом Джеем — могли как-то указать на более близкие отношения, чем просто коллеги, друзья.

Тяжело выдохнув, Коннор невольно потёр правое бедро, которым хорошо приложился. Он весь день жалел, что затеял откровенный разговор, который закончил так, что теперь можно было вообще забыть, даже о нейтральных отношениях с Уиллом.

_Всегда раньше приходя на работу, Коннор встречал Уилла, держа в руках стаканчики с горячим кофе. И сегодняшняя смена стала не исключением._

_— Спасибо, — искренне улыбнулся Уилл, приняв напиток, сразу сделав глоток, — чертовски вкусно._

_— Твой любимый, — подтвердил Коннор, всегда запоминая всё, что было связано с Уиллом. И главное, что делал он это на автомате, совсем не задумываясь или не зацикливаясь._

_Казалось, что после уточнения Коннора, Уилл только шире улыбнулся, переодеваясь в форму._

_— Мы сегодня без ночных смен, — бросив взгляд на мужчину, на всякий случай напомнил Холстед, закрыв шкафчик, — как насчёт выпить в Молли или лучше сделаем это у меня дома за марафоном фильмов?_

_— Я не против второго варианта, — сразу согласился Коннор, а затем вопросительно взглянул на Уилла, давно нуждаясь в одном ответе. Только нужно было сначала задать вопрос._

_— Что-то не так? — На всякий случай, оглянувшись назад, решив, что кто-то подошёл к стеклянной двери ординаторской, озадаченно спросил Холстед._

_— Ты и Натали, — нерешительно начал Роудс, уже думая, что лучше быстро уйти под банальным предлогом срочного дела, так как он заметил, как напрягся Холстед, — вы встречаетесь?_

_— Эм, друг, — усмехнулся Уилл, рвано проведя рукой по волосам, уклоняясь от прямого ответа, — не думаю, что сейчас удобно говорить о моих отношениях с Нат._

_— Ещё полчаса до смены, — упрямо произнёс Коннор, зная, что подобной возможности больше не появится — либо сейчас, либо никогда._

_— Коннор, ты не понял, — Уилл немного повысил голос, демонстративно отвернувшись к закрытому шкафчику, как будто забыв, что уже всё из него взял, — я не хочу говорить на эту тему._

_— Вы не живёте вместе, — пожал плечами Коннор, сам не понимая, чего хочет добиться, но нежелание разговаривать с ним на тему Натали — сильно задело мужчину, — учитывая, что мы встречаемся за неделю до пяти раз после работы и в выходные, явно ты и Натали видитесь реже._

_— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Уилл резко развернулся лицом к лицу к Коннору, сделав несколько шагов вперёд, оказываясь впритык к нему._

_— Нахожу ответ на свой же вопрос, от которого ты убежал, — смотря в глаза Уиллу, без запинки пояснил Коннор, оставаясь таким же уверенным, каким всегда был с пациентами, — вы не встречаетесь._

_— Какая сообразительность, Роудс, — язвительно процедил Холстед, не отводя взгляда от мужчины, не собираясь проигрывать ему в этом. Уилл всегда был настойчивым и упёртым, — и что теперь?_

_— А мы… Мы встречаемся? — Коннору казалось, что сейчас он проснётся, потому что он никогда не видел такой взгляд Уилла, наполненный непониманием и, казалось, страхом._

_Коннору показалось, что он слышит шум на улице, хотя это было невозможно. Просто в ушах зазвенело от накатившего напряжения. Ещё Уилл молчал, несколько раз открыв и закрыв рот, будто ему не хватало воздуха._

_— Издеваешься? — Только и выдохнул Холстед, сдаваясь, отводя взгляд от Роудса._

_— Спрашиваю, — односложно прохрипел Коннор, откашливаясь, и то, делая это, чтобы тоже не смотреть какое-то время в лицо мужчины._

_— Не знаю, с чего у тебя возник такой вопрос, — потеряв связность в своих словах, проговорил Уилл, быстро глянув на часы, — мы друзья, Роудс. Коллеги._

_— И все твои коллеги заваливаются к тебе домой каждые несколько дней? — Коннор не слышал своего голоса, но точно знал, что говорил._

_— Не вижу в этом ничего предосудительного, — монотонно отозвался Холстед, выглядя совершенно непробиваемым, будто до этого не он прервал зрительный контакт после провокационного вопроса._

_— И кто это? Кто? — Сжав кулаки, прошипел Коннор, даже не сомневаясь, что Уилл нагло врал._

_— Только не говори, что ты думал о наших встречах, как о свиданиях? — Неправдоподобно усмехнулся Холстед, чётко попав в цель, видя, как отступил назад Коннор, тяжело дыша, — ты ошибся, Коннор._

_— Тогда зачем лжёшь? Джей радовался, что у тебя появился близкий друг, — наступал Коннор, решив рубить до конца, — если бы ты действительно со всеми засыпал в обнимку у телевизора, вряд ли твой брат стал бы мне такое говорить, не так ли?_

_Уилл загнанно упёрся в шкаф, бегая взглядом от Коннора к двери, ощущая внезапную усталость, хотя ещё даже не приступал к работе. Он не понимал, зачем Коннор затеял этот допрос, на который сам же и ответил, причём до мелочей верно. И Уилл испугался. Страх появился от предположения, что Коннору это надо было знать лишь, чтобы разорвать с ним дружбу, осудив его чувства. Вина за то, что он так явно проявлял своё внимание к Коннору, наплевав на предосторожность, разом ударила его под дых._

_— Уилл, пожалуйста, — шёпотом попросил Коннор, а затем опустил руки на плечи Холстеда, шумно вжав его спиной в шкаф, прижимаясь пересохшими от волнения губами к мягким губам мужчины. Лишь невесомое касание, маленькая проба, которая закончилась тем, что Коннор отлетел в сторону, сильно ударившись бедром об угол стола._

_— Какого чёрта! — Ругнулся Уилл, вытянув руки вперёд, когда Коннор попытался вновь приблизиться к нему. Такая реакция произошла только из-за неожиданного действия Роудса._

_— Прости, — тихо произнёс Коннор, даже не смотря на Уилла, не видя, как тот дышал через раз, явно не веря в то, что произошло, — Уилл, я не мог больше молчать._

_Выбежав из ординаторской, Коннор весь день старался не столкнуться с Уиллом, боясь увидеть неприязнь и отчуждение на его лице. А сам Уилл пытался найти возможность, чтобы пересечься с Коннором, но из-за огромного количества пациентов, так и не получилось. И после работы он его не увидел, ведь Коннор специально пришёл в ординаторскую только после ухода всех со смены._

Мороз полностью окружил Коннора, чуть ли не подталкивая уйти внутрь здания, а лучше домой. Только первый вариант был невозможен, так как ему не хотелось попадаться на глаза коллег, а второй он и не рассматривал.

Телефон несколько раз вибрировал, но Коннор не стал и доставать, оставаясь уверенным, что ничего не может быть важного.

Обращая внимание только на выдыхаемый изо рта пар, Коннор в итоге задремал, продолжая сидеть на скамейке под открытым небом. Он знал, что позже придёт осознание, что его выходка без сомнений идиотская, но всё будет «потом».

Ощущение тепла пришло, когда на его плечах оказалась тяжёлая и одновременно тёплая куртка, это явно был удлинённый пуховик, который так любил носить Уилл. Уилл.

— Доктор Роудс, Вы — настоящий идиот, — знакомый голос раздался прямо рядом с ухом, — быстро вставай.

На ватных ногах Коннор медленно зашагал с крыши, крепко поддерживаемый Уиллом, которого здесь точно не должно было.

— Почему ты, — слишком хрипло начал говорить Коннор, но не закончил свой вопрос, продуктивно закашлявшись, отменно надышавшись морозным ночным воздухом.

— Я ждал тебя у твоего дома, затем позвонил Мэгги, и она сказала, что ты остался в больнице, хотя рабочее время кончилось, — поняв Коннора, вздохнул Уилл, спускаясь в лифте на первый этаж, — ты избегал меня.

— А ты нет? — Коннор сморщился от неприятной рези в горле, упёршись лбом в грудь Уилла, руками сжав на его спине толстовку, умудряясь устойчиво держаться на ногах.

— Нет, Коннор, — приобняв его, как маленького ребёнка, ответил Уилл, со всей заботой усаживая его в нагретую машину, заметив, как тот скривился.

Заняв место за рулём, Уилл потянулся к Коннору, приподняв на нём обе куртки и свитер.

— Прости за утро, — видя довольно большой синяк, виновато отозвался Уилл, осторожно проведя по нему пальцами.

— Уилл, — слабо позвал Коннор, поджав губы, — зачем ты ждал меня?

— Где же твоя утренняя сообразительность, — по-доброму улыбнулся Уилл, пристегнув мужчину ремнём безопасности, оставив поцелуй-касание на его щеке, — именно я представлял, что наши встречи были вроде свиданий, Коннор. Я защищался, когда наговорил гадостей, потому что воспринял твои выводы в штыки, боясь, что тебя мои чувства оттолкнут. Ты всегда был слаб в объяснениях.

— Почему ты тогда молчал? — Закашлялся Роудс, пытаясь не уснуть, пока они ехали домой. Спрашивать, к кому они ехали домой, он не стал.

— А ты? — Уилл изогнул бровь, тихо хмыкнув.

— Не один ты боялся оказаться за бортом, — вяло отозвался Коннор, изо всех сил улыбаясь.

— Ты заболел, — констатировал Холстед, закатив глаза, когда они припарковались.

— Зато теперь у меня есть тот, кто будет подавать таблетки и сбивать температуру, — засмеялся Коннор, обмякнув в объятиях Уилла, именно так добираясь до дома Холстеда.

— Как по-ребячески, Коннор, — усмехнулся Уилл, оставляя мужчину в кресле, быстро доставая ему пижаму, состоящую из огромной футболки и шортов. Не став слушать препирательства, Уилл отвёл его в ванную, самостоятельно стягивая одежду.

— Мы встречаемся? — Схватив за локоть уходящего Уилла, Коннор повторил свой утренний вопрос, не сомневаясь в правильном ответе, но желая его услышать.

— Мы встречаемся, — не выдерживая, плюя на то, что сам был в одежде, Уилл шагнул в ванну к Коннору, наконец-то целуя его, прижимая к себе, быстро намокая следом.

Наспех стягивая с Уилла рубашку, Коннор собственнически прикоснулся губами к шее, слегка прикусив её, наслаждаясь стоном мужчины. Он давно мечтал сделать это. Охнув, когда Уилл взял инициативу, Коннор крепко ухватился за плечи, смотря на него снизу вверх, испытывая ещё большее возбуждение от разницы в росте.

Из-за тесного контакта, Коннор нетерпеливо заёрзал. Умудрившись с первого раза расстегнуть джинсы на Холстеде, он спустил их вниз к коленям вместе с трусами. И когда Уилл соприкоснулся членами, Коннор определённо не упал из-за подкосившихся ног только благодаря крепкой руке мужчины, вовремя поддержавшей его за талию.

— Какой же ты восхитительный, Коннор, — горячо выдыхая, прошептал Уилл, сразу целуя его, пошло толкаясь языком в рот, опустив руку на их члены.

Задыхаясь от близости, сильнее ухватившись за мужчину, Коннор толкался в руку, не стесняясь стонать до хрипоты. От трения волна возбуждения во всём теле Коннора нарастала с каждым движением Уилла.

Уловив момент, когда Коннор откинул голову назад на стену, Уилл поцеловал ключицы, проведя по ним языком, теснее оказавшись к горячей коже любимого мужчины.

— Уилл, — смущённо выдохнул Коннор, когда Холстед губами накрыл его сосок, этим действием заставляя Роудса дрожать, медленно касаясь зубами чувствительного места, — я больше не могу.

Уткнувшись в шею Уилла, Коннор задохнулся от нахлынувшего оргазма, даже не представляя, как это ошеломляюще кончать из-за Уилла Холстеда. Если бы не невероятная усталость, сразу накрывшая Коннора, то он бы не упустил момент, когда Уилл справился со своим возбуждением.

— Я люблю тебя, Коннор, — последнее, что услышал он, когда окончательно погрузился в крепкий сон.

***

Следующие пару дней прошли дома. Причём, если у Коннора был больничный, то Уилл взял отгулы, исправно и старательно заботясь о больном, занимаясь приготовлением домашней пищи, наотрез отказав Роудсу в пицце и в другой еде на заказ.

— Если ещё раз вытворишь подобную хрень, я тебя выпорю, Роудс, — серьёзно предупредил Уилл, укладываясь на кровать рядом с Коннором, не придав значения его загоревшимся глазам.

— А что насчёт пробного занятия? — Коннор вмиг оказался на бёдрах Уилла, специально медленно проведя языком по нижней губе.

— Нет, — категорично запротестовал Холстед, — ты ещё не до конца выздоровел…

Настойчивый поцелуй прервал речь Уилла, вынуждая перевернуть Коннора с себя, нависнув над ним. Он был сильнее Роудса.

— Коннор, — а затем Уилл сам сдался, мысленно пообещав, что их любовь не помешает выздоровлению Коннора.

Просмотры фильмов, посиделки с Джеем, распитие алкоголя в Молли — ничего не изменилось, только теперь они жили вместе в доме Коннора, постоянно пытаясь поймать близость, проводили целиком все выходные бок о бок, лишь сильнее нуждаясь друг в друге.

— Как же долго вы шли к этому, — искренне усмехнулся Джей себе под нос, пока Уилл с Коннором разбирались с ужином, на который его пригласили.


End file.
